


Give And Take

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eirin & Yukari rekindle a ghostly flame with Kaguya being the spark to light it...





	Give And Take

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taking her time, Eirin placed the contents of the Ultramarine Orb Elixir solution that she made for Reisen in their rightful places, not really paying attention to what she was doing. Her hands were moving idly from one drawer to another, barely registering her surroundings enough to at least put everything back in the right place.

It had been a week after the threat of destruction of Gensokyo was finally annulled by Reimu and the rest of the others along with Reisen. Still, the adrenaline crawled through Eirin's system, her guards up and mind ready just in case the lunarians or Junko opted to try something again; or anyone else for that matter.

She wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't allow anyone to destroy her home, a home for her and Kaguya and all of the other inhabitants that were kept safe from the prying eyes of the moon.

Knowing that they were all finally safe, life resumed as normal in Eientei, other than Eirin's lab which she had put off reorganising just in case she needed to assemble something else for another attack. But the doctor knew there was someone else she had to deal with, someone who timed their appearance way too accurately in their usual incorrigible manner.

"I understand you have a habit of not using doors but the least you can do is show yourself rather than watching me, it does become rather unnerving".

"Hm, I wouldn't call it just watching, I am simply appreciating beauty" Yukari stepped through her gap and ran her eyes throughout the lab, "Well, it looks better than when I was last here".

"What do you want?".

"My, what's with the blunt words Eirin, you make it sound like you are not happy to see me" Yukari chuckled as watched the way Eirin's back was posed in a rigid manner and was slightly concerned.

It wasn't unusual for the lunarian to be tense whenever she came around but the level of discomfort and tiredness radiating from her was stifling.

Closing the drawer, Eirin rested her palms on the work top, "You have a habit of bringing trouble with you".

"Not me personally, you should blame all those that start the Incidents and force my hand" the blonde replied as a matter of factly, "Speaking of which..".

Eirin interrupted knowing what Yukari was going to ask, "I knew nothing of Junko's plans so do not even bother with this interrogation of yours, Yukari. If I had, do you not think I would have acted sooner than waiting for the moons occupants to start wiping out parts of Gensokyo?".

"I was not going to ask you about her actually, as always, you misunderstand me and my intentions" Yukari smiled to herself whilst stepping towards Eirin and gapping her fan and parasol away.

"You have a reputation of being nothing but difficult to decipher" Eirin scoffed, "I am surprised the Hakurei miko hasn't lost her patience with you yet".

"Reimu knows me better than that and so should you" Yukari said with ease, "You did foil my plans numerous times after all".

"Why are you here?" Eirin asked abruptly in a means of wanting to cut the trip down memory lane of the Genso-Luna wars.

"I came to see how you are".

A small laugh escaped the lunarian's mouth at those words, "Correct me if I heard wrong but Yakumo Yukari is here to check up on _my_ well being? Could it be that we've truly ended up in the Dream World Instead?".

She felt hands rest on her shoulders and squeeze gently, "Drop it Eirin, it is just us here so why don't you stop with the whole having it all together act, I can practically see how unconnected you are. In fact, I'm quite sure you're one more encounter away from causing some serious harm to yourself, mentally at least".

Eirin tensed up further for a moment as Yukari's body rested against her back and her hand slid down her arms till she encircled them around her waist. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to deny Yukari's words, tell her she's wrong, tell her she's fine but she knew there was no point in denying it.

There wasn't much that passed the youkai after all.

Keeping her composure together for everyone and not getting a chance to really let the events settle was constantly stirring in Eirin's mind. She couldn't show her worries and trepidation's as she felt it was her responsiblity to ensure order and normality had resumed, to make sure she could protect all the residents of Eientei at least.

But there was only so much she herself could take, even she had to empty the contents of her mind out to refuel herself.

And despite their history, Yukari provided a more than suitable outlet for doing so.

Unlike with Kaguya, the need to be paced and gentle wasn't precedent with Yukari, Eirin knew she could let loose in the most sporadic ways with the youkai without the fear of harming her. The blonde had a way with her, knowing what she wanted and when she needed it, as did she with Yukari. It was a strange connection but one they undoubtedly had despite being with their respective lovers.

Eirin felt her braided hair being moved to the side, the light air from Yukari's breath kissing her neck as lithe fingers stroked the back of it.

"Have you spoken to her about it at all?".

A concealed shiver encompassed the doctor's body and she gripped the edge of her worktop with her hands, her eyes closing as she felt herself succumbing to Yukari.

"Kaguya does not need to know, I would rather she needn't worry about my uncertainties" she said as firmly as possible.

Yukari's hands travelled down her back and rested on the lower of it, her lips pressing gently against Eirin's skin before pulling them back slightly, "That isn't how relationships work".

The doctor let out a small laugh between her mouth opening at Yukari's full lips and body against her "And you are the expert are you?".

"Between the both of us, yes I am" Yukari answered and kissed her neck again, "She needs to know what is going on up here" she continued whilst lifting her head up and kissing the silver hair near Eirin's ear, "Believe it or not, she's entitled to worry about you. You don't always have to be the foundation that steadies everything".

"I don't recall saying that I was" Eirin said and turned around to face the beautiful youkai, "Isn't that why we do this? Not to worry Kaguya or Yuyuko?" and placed her hand on her cheek when the blonde's arms circled her waist and pulled her in.

"True but even I have lengthy talks with my oh so darling Princess in regards to my worries. You, on the hand tiptoe around yours as if she were egg shells and I have a feeling she knows more than she let's on so wouldn't it be wise to get it out in the open?".

Intuitive was Kaguya to the core so she was probably right about that but still, Eirin would put it off for as long as possible.

"I shall get round to that if you are being this persistent".

"That's Eirin talk for never you mean-" Yukari hit back with a smirk as the lunarian silenced her further retort with a lingering and firm kiss.

Eirin dropped her hands down to Yukari's hips as the blonde held her the same, their long overdue kiss sending waves of pleasure within them. The sway of their heads moving side to side was slow and lazy whilst simply feeling each other fully.

Easing their mouths away after a few moments, Yukari added a few light kisses, scattering them over the doctor's lips whilst cleaning up the light trail of liquid that had garnered after pressing their tongues together between the kiss. Eirin gripped the blonde's hips tighter and moved a hand lower as the lips tugging at her own stopped gently.

"Distractions always were your thing" Yukari smiled, her hazy purple eyes taking in the way Eirin was staring at her with a frightening level of lust.

"You are one to talk".

"Talk to Kaguya, you know there are pieces of advice and comfort that I can't give you like she can".

"Hmm, maybe but you are remarkably close" Eirin tried to bat away the concern but saw the brief glint of annoyance in the blonde's eyes, "Yukari, I will talk to her okay? it is quite difficult not to want to tell her what I'm feeling because she is Kaguya, nothing stays hidden from her".

 

"You out of everyone should know that".

The two women whipped their heads to the side to see the Princess stood there, an unreadable look on her face. They stepped back slightly away from each other, Eirin facing Kaguya as Yukari kept an arm around Eirin's waist.

"Princess..".

"Kaguya, always a pleasure to see you" Yukari spoke up.

Kaguya wasn't sure if there was any bite in that comment and looking hard at Yukari, the youkai seemed rather neutral with her expression too. Still, at that moment the lunarian had no intention of starting something up as she needed Yukari to get through to the doctor.

"Likewise" Kaguya replied and then turned her eyes on Eirin.

"How long were you stood there?".

"Long enough. Not that I didn't have my assumptions that everything that happened was bothering you as you know" she said and stepped towards the two women, "You should listen to her more".

Yukari chuckled lightly, "We both know how stubborn she is. Had the ability to fly not have been present, Eirin would rather hang off the edge of a cliff than ask for help".

"Even if she'd lost the grip and plummeted, she still wouldn't ask".

Eirin rolled her eyes, "I am in the room you know".

The Princess ignored her protests and looked up at her, "Eirin, you are not immune to being stressed or feeling anxious about things. I'm sure Yukari is more than helpful with helping you but you cannot keep away from me, especially when you're feeling like this. After so long, I thought maybe you'd be willing to open up to me".

"Please do not take that personally, you know I am more than happy to speak to you about my thoughts but after what happened, I would have let things calmed down further before coming to you" Eirin explained with expressive eyes at Kaguya and placed her hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and put a hand over the one on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze, "That's how you've always been but for once, let me put you first". I know anything regarding our old home and anyone from there puts you on edge just as it does for me and Reisen which is why I was reluctant in letting her go in the first place. It is normal to feel that way so don't bottle it up from me, Yukari is right, I need to know what you are thinking".

"I know and I understand" Eirin replied whilst moving her hand round to the back of Kaguya's neck and pulling her into a hug, "My intent was not to worry you, Princess".

Kaguya hugged her back and breathed into the other lunarian's chest as she felt her steady heartbeat thud melodically. She knew there would be more Incidents to come, more that would involve them and more that would put Eirin on alert like this time but she knew that if she and Yukari continued to be the arms that held her upright throughout the troubling times, Eirin wouldn't have to bare the brunt of it alone. She was more than content in having the youkai as an additional support system for the doctor, their history enabled that at least along with their similar powerful personas.

It made Kaguya wonder how much Eirin really let her guards down with Yukari. She knew when they'd meet as after Eirin would come home, she would appear to be significantly calmer than normal if not a bit flushed and still she felt no animosity or jealousy towards the blonde for being able to further soothe the woman. She knew the same sentiments were shared for Yuyuko as they had had countless of conversations regarding there enigmatic lovers.  
  
Figuring that Eirin would be more than okay now that Kaguya was there, the blonde took it as a sign to let them be, "Well, that's my cue to leave" Yukari said as she stretched her arm out to the side to open up a gap but her wrist was gently grabbed by Kaguya.

She raised an eyebrow as did Eirin when Kaguya pulled the blonde closer so that she was trapped between them.

"It would be nice to have you around more, Yukari. I'd like to get to know the other woman that can subdue and love Eirin as much as I do".

Eirin didn't know where to look as she opened her mouth to object that Yukari did not feel that way but the way Kaguya and Yukari were looking at each other stopped her. It was a numbing but pleasant feeling having them both with her, having had kissed them both and held them. Even she couldn't and did not want to deny in her mind that she felt the same for the youkai.

"The direct approach works wonders, certainly a change from the doctor's skirting around" Yukari teased and placed her arm on Kaguya's waist after it was released, "How do you feel about it?" she then asked Eirin.

"If you are both mutually happy with wanting to further this, I'm more than content with it" said Eirin and wrapped her arms around Kaguya's waist as the latter was facing Yukari now with her hand in hers, "If anything, I am appreciative for having you both around to procure my sanity" she finished softly whilst tuning into Yukari's eyes.

"It's a tedious job but someone has to do it" Yukari smirked and was delighted in the pouty glare coming back from Eirin but as Kaguya trailed her hands up to her face and pulled her down, stroking her thumbs over the youkai's soft and elegant face, she suddenly was very wary about the rush of blood circulating in her body too fast.

Both women watched on with intrigue until Yukari had to close her eyes when their lips pressed together and she felt Eirin's arms encircle around her waist too.

Eirin was struck with a hefty dose of anticipation and longing at watching the two kiss so tenderly, taking the opportunity to kiss Kaguya's neck which allowed Yukari to go into her mouth and play with her tongue. The move made Kaguya waver on the spot and Eirin could only smile into the kiss knowing well enough how knee weakening Yukari's kisses could be.

When the duo parted, Kaguya leaned back into Eirin's chest as Yukari pressed a softer peck on her reddening lips before placing one on Eirin's who graciously accepted it.

"Not that I don't love spending time in Eirin's lab but I feel we could get more comfortable in our room" Kaguya spoke up when they parted with a small grin.

"May I remind you, Princess, that there isn't an inch of this room that I haven't had the pleasure of making love to you on so that statement is rendered redundant".

The winning smirk on Eirin's face was endearing to Yukari as was the full blush spreading across Kaguya's fair cheeks and it was a reminder that as much as she gave to Eirin, the need for the other lunarian would never subside.

"I'm expecting some rather adventurous moments from you both aren't I".

Kaguya smiled devilishly, "As the saying goes; there's never a dull day in Eientei".

 

***

 

They'd managed to make it into Eirin and Kaguya's bedroom thanks to Yukari's gaps and at that moment were working meticulously in removing the rest of their clothing off as quickly as possible.

Yukari had both women kissing various places of her throat and lips as the last of her clothing hit the floor and she clung onto Eirin with one hand and resumed kissing Kaguya once she reached her mouth. The sounds of rapid breaths and fingers skimming over skin provided a perfect soundscape as the air of desire pulsed between the three women who were exploring a wonderfully new dynamic in their relationship.

She was pleasantly overwhelmed by the erotic sensation of having both Eirin and Kaguya allowing her into their world in an intimate way and Yukari hoped that maybe Yuyuko felt the same in terms in wanting to explore her attraction to Eirin; she certainly didn't hide it whenever she came around.

In her airy musings, the youkai hadn't realised that she had been gently placed on the futon with Kaguya laying next to her, inquisitive eyes watching her as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks slowly. She felt Eirin kiss her way down her body with her tongue lapping over the skin and being sucked as she parted her legs with scathing and agile touches to the thighs.

Kaguya's lips were speaking more than words could ever convey as she hovered over Yukari's face, her chest on hers when she dropped down to kiss her. Yukari entangled her hand in the lustrous dark hair whilst her other hand gripped the angelic silver hair of Eirin's head when her mouth trailed over her centre.

She gasped into Kaguya's warm mouth as the lunarian between her legs expertly teased her out to the fullest, arms gripping each thigh and tongue probing and tracing over every fold and curve she could reach with such precision. She enjoyed every ripple of electricity coursing up her spine as Kaguya started to kiss and lick her neck, almost in the same cadence as what Eirin was doing and all the actions were causing Yukari's mind and body to shudder whilst clutching onto both women.

Was it a lunarian trait to be that in sync she wondered as she curved her body up, offering herself completely to Eirin's mouth whilst guiding Kaguya's head all over her neck & chest. Whether it was or not, she was more than satisfied with it.

Soon enough, Eirin felt Yukari tense up and the soft muscles between her lips started shuddering as she pulled and tugged at the nub harder. The hand pulling on her hair and legs squeezing her upper back in a vice like grip increased as the blonde groaned in reprieve with Eirin's skilful movements of her mouth. Kaguya helped to ease the hot burning in her own body as she touched herself and Yukari whilst kissing her and the blonde sensed the Princess's arousal with each press of her lips in her mouth.

Knowing that little detail was enough for Yukari to let go and immerse herself into the waves of her orgasm that Eirin was urging on till she knew the youkai couldn't come any more than she already had and slumped back down flat against the sheets.

 

Once Eirin had pushed herself up from between Yukari's legs, the blonde led Kaguya on top of her with shaky movements, Eirin's undoing calming within her. The Princess's mouth was parted, her dark hair framing her flushed face beautifully as she allowed herself to move up to Yukari's face.

The violet eyes twinkled, more so when Kaguya realised that Eirin was pressing up behind her so the youkai got a mouth watering view of both of them. She couldn't deny that the way they were watching her and the way Eirin's hands were moving up Kaguya's body was exhilarating, especially from her position so with a flirtatious wink at the lust drenched Princess and her sage holding her, she clamped down Kaguya's thighs till she was sat on her face.

The reaction was instant as soon as she felt Yukari's tongue slide inside of her and she stumble forward, hands on the floor and Eirin covering her upper back and neck with kisses. She trembled with each move and clenched her teeth to contain the cacophony of moans that were yearning to escape as the blonde ate her out slowly but firmly. Eirin's hands found themselves on her breasts and she pressed them firmly, the multiplied tactile feelings of her body sinking into her mind as to what they were doing to her.

Eirin's eyes captured the view from behind Kaguya when her mouth rested on her shoulder to kiss her jaw. Her lidded vision saw Yukari's violet eyes trying to stay open as her head moved with the rhythm of Kaguya's hips grinding down on her tongue. Never would she have imagined that she would be taking in such a sight and she knew it was one that would be accustomed to quite easily with her.

Meeting the doctor's smouldering eyes as she continued moving her tongue inside of Kaguya, Yukari slid her other hand away from one of her thighs and placed it on Eirin's hip, running it up inch by inch and dragging it down again. Yukari could see her gasp and clutch onto Kaguya's body whilst pushing down on her stomach and between the feeling of Kaguya's pre release dripping into her mouth and Eirin's painting her stomach, the blonde was close enough to coming again and started to increase the tempo of her lips lapping up where Kaguya needed it.

Kaguya bucked down harder and arched back into Eirin's chest as a guttural moan rose from her throat whilst she convulsed repeatedly. The youkai wasn't slowing down yet instead running her tongue over everything that had poured down until she was satisfied that Kaguya was seen to and pleasured as well as Eirin.

 

Three sets of heavy breathing ran around the room as Eirin helped Kaguya off of Yukari's body and she held her close whilst Yukari rested her head near Eirin's legs, the doctor running her hand through her hair. They let the thrill of the moment settle in along with regaining the energy to speak, all of them enclosed in their own minds about this sudden change of boundaries.

"Well, apparently 3 bodies are better than 2" Yukari quipped whilst catching her breath, "I think that should be more than enough to keep you from sulking away, Eirin".

Kaguya laughed softly as Eirin tugged on Yukari's hair playfully, "I was not sulking, just..".

"Stressing? Worrying? Contemplating? Stressing?" Kaguya listed and opened her eyes to see Yukari's agreeing humoured eyes.

"Evidently you are both going to be a pain".

"Only because we care" the Princess added as Eirin dramatically feigned an eye roll whilst kissing her, "This isn't the same as things were on Luna, we are not enemies here which is even more accommodating to what Yukari feels as much as I do. Please don't be so stubborn, Eirin".

Exhaling with a smile, Eirin looked between the two women knowing that their concerns were warrented and she made an internal promise to herself that she wouldnt keep them in the dark, it wouldn't be right considering how much they were willing to do for her, even this.

"I shall do my utmost best to inform you both of any concerns. I don't want you both getting used to using twice your charms as an incentive however" Eirin joked and saw Yukari move up and crawl behind her as Kaguya turned in her lap to face her.

 

Though with the coy smirk Kaguya had on her lips as she trailed her hand down Eirin's chest and Yukari's nimble fingers toying around her naval, their charms were one of many things that had the ability to weaken her Eirin realised whilst feeling the heat traverse around her body.

Kaguya's light kisses hovered up to Eirin's jaw as she continued to lower her hand down the full chest and taunt stomach. She kept her mouth on her lip, sucking gently as she felt Yukari squeeze her hand once it slid down to the naval to meet hers.

The sensation of two different hands stroking around the sensitive area further heightened Eirin's awareness as to how soft yet intensely she was being touched and that was taken to a whole new level when Yukari guided Kaguya's hand down her mound and cup it. Even the softness of that touch jolted the woman's body and she gripped Kaguya's back whilst pushing against the youkai.

Yukari kept her steady when Kaguya fully positioned her two fingers outside of the slick vulva whilst her thumb hovered over the pulsing nub above it.

With Eirin's back pressed against Yukari's chest, Kaguya got comfortable on Eirin's lap, her legs encircling all the way round to Yukari's lower back so that she had a hold of them both. The blonde's hand was resting on Kaguya's thigh now as her lips glazed themselves over Eirin's shoulder and neck with her other hand cupping Eirin's breast lightly.

Sliding her fingers in, Kaguya built up a cadence for her thumb to follow along in a bid to make sure that the lunarian was being coated properly in nothing but pleasure and she could already feel that the deeper she pushed in and slowly she twirled her thumb around. She could feel Eirin's body react, her muscles becoming stiff as she tried to put off coming for as long as possible so Kaguya made sure to drag it out, making sure that by the time Eirin was ready again, she'd be desperate to let loose.

Yukari knew the route to pleasing Eirin as well as Kaguya did so she knew how rigid the doctor could become before she'd finally allow the rush to take over. Her teeth sunk into the supple skin of her the back of her neck and hearing Eirin moan out made the blonde grin and swirl her tongue around the bite without letting go yet as she kept an eye on Kaguya's movements.

The sensory overload was making Eirin breath heavily into Kaguya's mouth as she kissed her whilst her fingers worked inside of her deftly, each stroke causing a new wave of  heat to pass through her every time. She held onto the Princess's body as she leaned back onto Yukari's shoulder as another orgasm ripped though her which took Kaguya with her, both entangled in each other. She wanted to see the expression on both Kaguya and Yukari's face but the layers of undoing of her own body responding to Kaguya's slowly stroking thumb was making it difficult to focus on anything else.

 

Having them both love her the way they were also attributed to the warm tingling sensations covering her skin because it wasn't just a physical bond that they were in the process of cementing but a mental one and that spoke far more for Eirin; to know that she had them to lean back on regardless of what happens.

And in the haze of the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body as she clutched onto them both pressing themselves against her, she knew she had to keep them close as they were deemed precious in every way possible now.

Everything had its own way of coming together as though Kaguya was the main valuable entity in her life, Eirin could definitely see to Yukari being on the same level, something far more than an escape, somebody who had attached themselves into her world so unknowingly that it all seemed oddly ideal.

 

***

 

As physical exertion finally caught up to the trio, Kaguya was resting on her side with Yukari behind her and her hands on Eirin's chest in front of her. The doctor's fingers were doing laps up and down her hair as she rested her head up on her hand so that she could see them both.

"I guess I can see the reason in why you ditched your creation of Lunarian Society for its Princess alone" Yukari commented and trailed her fingers up Eirin's thigh that was resting above Kaguya's legs.

Her eyes met content violet ones looking up at her and she hummed in approval before answering, "If that is your way of asking do I regret it, then the answer is no".

"I thought not, it was a daring move but the reason of course, was indeed the effort".

"Kaguya has always been worth it all. Though I enjoyed playing the role that I had on Luna, the pretences of being able to tolerate it all became tiresome, I understood why she wanted to leave her life. There is no regret in missing something that made you unhappy.

"And this, do you regret this?".

Without hesitance again, Eirin replied, "No, I don't. Maybe Kaguya understands our relationship better than we do at times" she smiled and held Yukari's wondering hand, "Hence why she fits right into the secretive yet endearing location that is Gensokyo".

Yukari returned the smile, "She isn't the only one".

 

 


End file.
